Damn! I Love Her
by Nagisa Otakuriri
Summary: Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal disebuah flat. Dia memisahkan diri dari ayahnya yang kaya dan memutuskan untuk memulai karir dari bawah. Sampai suatu hari, dia merasakan debaran aneh saat berhadapan dengan tetangganya. Gadis itu cantik dan mempesona. Namun, Chanyeol harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Gadis yang disukainya ternyata punya pacar. Damn!/ChanBaek slight HunBaek GS DLDR


**Damn! I Love Her**

 **Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **GS! UKE**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Don't like so don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 _My Heart belong to you_

 _Only you, Forever_

 **.**

 **.**

Namanya Park Chanyeol. Laki-laki dengan kemeja kotak-kotak hitam yang dipadukan dengan jeans dan sneakers itu. Dia membawa sebuah koper memasuki sebuah flat sederhana. Bukan flat yang bobrok ataupun khas seperti tempat penampungan. Tempatnya juga cukup bersih dan layak untuk dihuni. Setidaknya itulah pendapat seorang Park Chanyeol ketika pertama kali menginjak tempat tersebut.

Chanyeol tersenyum membalas sapaan ramah sang pemilik flat sederhana tersebut. Dia mendengarkan dengan cermat setiap aturan yang memang telah diterapkan dan sesekali menceritakan karakter-karakter daripada calon tetangganya. Pemilik flat tersebut adalah seorang nenek tua. Tubuhnya sedikit bongkok dan mengenakan kacamata. Wajahnya terlihat hangat dan penuh pengertian. Dalam hati Chanyeol merasa senang. Dia merasa akan betah tinggal disana.

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat." Selepas mengatakan salam perpisahan, Chanyeol dengan sopan membungkuk. Menunggu nenek tua itu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sendiri. Sejak tadi Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh minat. Bahkan secara terang-terangan ada lelaki dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit putih sedang menatapnya sembari membawa satu gelas minuman. Chanyeol bisa menebak kalau laki-laki itu abis dari dapur.

"Apa kau penghuni baru?" laki-laki itu secara santai bertanya padanya. Tidak seperti sapaan, melainkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ya."

"Wow. Dimana kamarmu?"

"nomor 064. Hm"

"Well, kita tidak berada pada lantai yang sama. Kamarmu ada di lantai 3."

"Aku tahu."

"Dan sepertinya kau akan bersebelahan dengan si gadis Byun."

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah. Dia menatap laki-laki berkulit pucat itu penuh minat. Sebenarnya karena merasa sedikit heran.

"Byun?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk konfirmasi.

"Yes. Gadis paling manis disini."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol terlihat berminat.

"Eum. Dan dia kekasihku." Nada laki-laki itu terdengar main-main. Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangan. "Oh Sehun. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

Dengan sedikit enggan Chanyeol menyambutnya. "Park Chanyeol."

"Kau sedikit kaku. Hahaha… aku bisa menebak kalau kau adalah anak orang kaya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dari mana laki-laki ini tahu? Tunggu… Dia kan hanya menebak.

"Aku berasal dari keluarga menengah. Tidak kesulitan, tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan kaya." Chanyeol merendah. Dia tidak suka orang lain tahu tentang fakta keluarganya.

"Benarkah? Hm…. Padahal wajahmu terasa tidak asing."

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Dia baru ingat bahwa wajahnya ini mungkin tidak asing lagi. Beberapa kali potret wajahnya pernah menghiasi majalah bisnis. Tentu saja karena dia dikenalkan sebagai pewaris tunggal. Oh! Damn.

"Haha… Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar. Kita bisa mengobrol lain kali." Chanyeol memutuskan untuk undur diri. Dia melangkah pergi, bahkan tanpa menunggu Sehun membalas ucapannya.

.

.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya. Dia merasa cukup puas setelah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam lamanya untuk beres-beres. Mungkin dia akan beristirahat sampai esok pagi agar besok dapat terlihat segar. Ya, besok dia akan mulai bekerja.

Chanyeol akan bekerja sebagai pegawai di Park Inc. Sesungguhnya itu adalah perusahaan ayahnya.

Tanpa harus bersusah payah, sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Chanyeol untuk menempati posisi tertinggi. Tidak sulit bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Bisa saja dengan satu kali menjentikkan jari, Chanyeol akan berubah menjadi laki-laki mapan. Sayangnya Chanyeol menolak. Dia belum ingin menjadi mapan. Bukan berarti tidak mau.

Laki-laki yang usianya sebentar lagi akan genap berusia 23 tahun itu hanya ingin belajar. Dia ingin merasakan berada pada titik terbawah. Apalagi Chanyeol memang sudah diprediksi akan memimpin perusahaan tersebut menggantikan ayahnya. Kesempatan dan keputusan yang Chanyeol buat juga merupakan salah satu gebrakan dan usaha bagi dia untuk bisa melakukan pengamatan. Dia ingin melihat kinerja setiap pegawai dengan berada di posisi sebagai pegawai juga.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Tidak sampai beberapa menit, nafas halus berhembus. Menerbangkannya ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pakaian kerjanya. Dia puas dengan penampilannya dan tanpa sadar justru memuji dirinya sendiri. Oh Tuhan, betapa tampannya rupa ini.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu meraih tas kerjanya. Berjalan keluar dari kamar flatnya dengan santai.

"Oh hai…"

Chanyeol terkejut. Bersamaan setelah keluar dari kamar, dia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu berambut coklat keemasan. Wajahnya mungil. Hidungnya mungil. Matanya mungil. Bibirnya…

Chanyeol menggeleng. Astaga, ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Hai…" Chanyeol membalas dengan canggung.

"Kau Park Chanyeol kan?" Gadis itu yang memulai. Terdengar lebih santai.

"Ya.. kau?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun." Gadis itu tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menggeleng. Rasanya perutnya mulas jika terlalu lama ada di posisi seperti ini.

"Baekhyun noona…" Gadis itu menoleh. Ah! Laki-laki Oh kemarin. Dengan berani dan tidak canggung sama sekali dia mengecup pipi si gadis Byun. Entah kenapa Chanyeol merasa tidak rela.

"Kalian sudah berkenalan?" tanya Sehun

Gadis Byun itu mengangguk dengan imut. Benar-benar imut.

Chanyeol jadi merasa semakin canggung. "Kurasa aku harus pergi. Haha" Pamit Chanyeol. Tentu saja tanpa menghilangkan rasa canggungnya.

"Kau akan bekerja?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan Baekhyun terlontar. Menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"Dimana?"

"Park Inc" Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin. Dia sangat ingin bersikap ramah dan menawan, namun mengingat ada Sehun yang tempo hari mengaku sebagai kekasih dari gadis Byun itu, Chanyeol terpaksa membuat jarak. Dia tidak ingin terlihat bodoh karena menaruh minat pada kekasih orang.

"Wah kebetulan aku juga disana. Ayo berangkat bersama." Suara Baekhyun terdengar mengalun begitu merdu. Hati Chanyeol serasa damai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Hei.. Kita kan bertetangga. Apalagi ternyata kantor kita sama. Tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berangkat bersama. Hitung-hitung memulai jalinan pertemanan." Baekhyun benar-benar jenis orang yang periang. Dia santai dan menyenangkan. Chanyeol berani bertaruh bahwa saat sekolah menengah, Baekhyun merupakan gadis populer yang memiliki banyak teman. Ah! Andai mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak dulu.

…

Dua anak manusia tersebut melangkah bersamaan. Mereka memasuki gedung yang menjulang dan berdiri kokoh di pusat kota Seoul.

"Apa kau pegawai baru?" Baekhyun bertanya ketika mereka sedang menempelkan kartu pegawai untuk melakukan absensi.

"Begitulah. Ini hari pertama ku bekerja. Kalau boleh tahu, apa jabatanmu Byun?" Chanyeol belum bisa menghilangkan keformalannya. Dia masih merasa canggung meskipun sekarang terasa lebih mudah untuk melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ahli gizi. Hehe…" Baekhyun memberikan cengiran khasnya yang menggemaskan. Matanya yang kecil menjadi semakin kecil. Membuat rupa Baekhyun menjadi sama menggemaskannya dengan _puppy_.

…

Chanyeol cukup nyaman dengan pekerjaannya. Tentu saja dia cukup berkompeten dan dapat mengerjakan semua tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Tidak jarang Chanyeol akan memperoleh banyak pujian.

Dalam hati Chanyeol merasa sedikit bangga. Setidaknya kemampuannya ini cukup layak dan secara tidak langsung dia sedang mengambil hati para calon pegawainya—ya calon—setidaknya sampai dia benar-benar menjadi CEO dan menggantikan peran Ayahnya itu.

Chanyeol senang ketika dia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun. Bahkan setelah melewati 8 jam di kantor, gadis itu tetap terlihat menawan. Apakah Baekhyun selalu berdandan? Tidak. Jika Chanyeol benar-benar mencermati, Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _make up_ tipis yang tidak berlebihan. Bibirnya hanya dia oleskan lipbalm. Aslinya bibir Baekhyun memang sudah merona dan terlihat pas jika dilumat.

Eh…

Chanyeol menggeleng. Pikiran cabul macam apa itu.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini Byun?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari melangkah beriringan. Bahkan sekalipun Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya seharian di dapur perusahaan, gadis itu tetap harum. Harum khas strawberry yang Chanyeol duga merupakan aroma sabun mandi yang digunakan gadis itu.

"Mungkin menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun. Anak itu pasti kelaparan setelah berlatih _baseball_."

Dalam hati Chanyeol mendengus. Bisa-bisanya dia sejak tadi mengagumi seorang Byun Baekhyun dan melupakan fakta bahwa gadis itu sudah ada yang memiliki.

"Apakah Sehun adalah atlet?" Chanyeol bertanya. Setidaknya dia tetap akan menanggapi setiap untaian kata yang diucapkan oleh bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Hahaha… tentu saja bukan. Dia hanya mahasiswa pemalas yang mengikuti _club baseball_. Itu juga karena aku yang memaksanya."

 _Ternyata bocah Oh itu masih mahasiswa_

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Baekhyun itu cantik. Dia mungil dan sangat imut. Semua orang bahkan akan percaya jika dia mengaku masih SMA. Setidaknya itu tidak membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti pedophile atau tante-tante yang mengencani laki-laki yang lebih muda.

"Berapa usiamu Byun?" Chanyeol bertanya tanpa sadar. Rupanya apa yang dia pikirkan tanpa sadar muncul ke permukaan.

"23."

"Wow kita seumuran." Ujar Chanyeol. Suaranya terdengar antusias. Lebih tepatnya sih 'sok' antusias.

"Yeah."

"Berapa jarak usiamu dengan Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

"4 tahun." Baekhyun dengan santai menjawabnya.

"Cukup jauh ya." Chanyeol hanya sedikit berkomentar.

"Uhm… Maka dari itu aku harus mengurusnya dengan baik."

Oh… kenapa hati Chanyeol terasa sedikit nyeri. Dia bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat melembut. Matanya terlihat hangat dan dapat Chanyeol tebak bahwa gadis itu sedang memikirkan Sehun.

"Berapa lama kalian saling mengenal?" Chanyeol mengumpat. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya.

"Mungkin sejak dia lahir. Hahahaha…"

Jawaban Baekhyun menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka. Bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka untuk pulang telah tiba, dan begitu mendapatkan tempat duduk, Chanyeol hanya diam merenung dan Baekhyun pun tidak berniat untuk mencari bahan obrolan.

.

.

Teman sejak kecil… Sahabat… Layaknya saudara… pacar… teman hidup…

Chanyeol merasa gusar. Ini bahkan belum genap 1 minggu dia tinggal di flat sederhana ini. Belum ada 1 minggu Chanyeol pergi dari rumah besarnya yang mewah dan lepas dari pengawasan ayahnya. Secara harafiah, dia tidak benar-benar dilepaskan. Chanyeol cukup sadar bahwa ayahnya melakukan pengawasan ketat. Tentu saja dengan memperhatikan ruang bagi Chanyeol agar putra kebanggaannya tersebut merasa nyaman.

Sebelumnya Chanyeol memang pernah jatuh cinta. Yeah, meski tidak bisa benar-benar dikatakan cinta. Masa-masa sekolah menengah memang dia lewati dengan biasa saja. Memiliki sosok yang dikagumi lalu meminta sosok itu menjadi kekasih pun sudah beberapa kali Chanyeol lakukan. Bukankah itu wajar? Chanyeol saat itu masih menjadi remaja labil yang ingin merasakan cinta, tanpa tahu arti cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Namun, ini berbeda. Sangat berbeda.

Sejak dulu Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya. Termasuk para gadis. Chanyeol dan kekayaannya tentu saja membuat gadis manapun menggila. Hal ini membuat Chanyeol merasa tinggi hati dan tidak pernah merasakan adanya persaingan.

Kali ini Chanyeol merasakan hal yang berbeda. Chanyeol sadar bahwa dirinya bodoh. Bahkan dia merasa berdebar secara tidak jelas pada sosok yang sudah ada pemiliknya. Chanyeol cukup sadar bahwa dia telah gagal. Gagal bahkan sebelum mencoba.

Beberapa hari mengenal si Byun dan Oh, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa dua manusia itu sulit terpisahkan. Ikatan mereka sangat kuat dan Chanyeol tidak sehina itu untuk menjadi orang ketika atau istilah kasarnya perusak hubungan orang.

"Hyung…" itu suara Sehun. Chanyeol baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi dia ada di ruang makan. Sedang melamunkan satu hal yang seharusnya tidak pantas untuk dia pikirkan.

"Oh kau. Baru pulang kuliah?" Chanyeol hanya basa-basi sebenarnya. Dia tidak tahu setan mana yang membuatnya secara tidak sadar mulai membenci seorang Oh Sehun. Chanyeol merasa bahwa laki-laki itu saingannya. Damn!

"Yeah. Aku baru habis kelas dan merasa bosan. Aku merindukan Baekhyun _noona-_ ku."

Chanyeol mendecih. Tanpa sadar dia bangkit dan merapikan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di atas meja.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar. Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan dalam situasi yang lebih sepi." Chanyeol bohong. Tentu saja. Itu kebohongan kecil yang terdengar sangat kekanakan. Sungguh, Chanyeol jadi merasa malu sendiri. Untung saja Jongin—saudara sepupunya tidak ada disini. Bisa ditertawai habis-habisan dia.

.

.

Kali ini jam makan siang. Entah ada angina apa, Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan siang bersama. Gadis itu terlihat santai dan tanpa beban. Dia terus berceloteh tanpa memikirkan keadaan. Setidaknya Baekhyun berada di posisi sebagai gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau tahu, Minseok Eonnie itu sangat lucu. Pipi gembulnya akan membulat ketika dia marah. Hahahhaa" sejak awal Baekhyun memang tipe gadis yang terbuka. Dia bebas dan mudah merasa nyaman. Baekhyun mulai suka menceritakan kesehariannya kepada Chanyeol. Tentang kelakuan teman-temannya, apa yang dilakukannya di dapur, candaannya dengan Sehun—untuk bagian ini selalu membuat Chanyeol merasa dilema.

Mereka mengobrol dengan santai. Menghabiskan secangkir kopi dan tiramisu untuk Chanyeol dan secangkir coklat bersama _strawberry cake_ untuk Baekhyun. Jika orang-orang melihat dari _frame_ yang tak kasat mata, mereka layaknya pasangan baru yang sedang memadu kasih.

Chanyeol mengamati cara anggun Baekhyun saat menikmati salah satu kue kesukaannya. Bisa Chanyeol lihat bahwa ada noda krim disamping bibir gadis itu. Dengan berani Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya. Membersihkan noda manis itu di wajah yang tidak kalah manis.

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut. Pipinya merona, namun dia dapat mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya dengan sangat baik. Sejujurnya dia sedikit gugup sekarang.

Chanyeol tersenyum tampan dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman canggung yang terlihat manis. Meskipun situasi ini sedikit _awkward_ , namun Chanyeol merasa nyaman. Baekhyun pun nyaman. Mereka seakan satu langkah menjadi lebih dekat.

Jika saja di pertemuan pertama, Sehun tidak mengaku secara gamblang kalau gadis yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya ini ada kekasih dari pemuda Oh tersebut, mungkin Chanyeol akan senang setengah mati. Mungkin Chanyeol akan mulai membuat agenda dan susunan rencana untuk mengajak Baekhyun _dinner_ lalu mengajak gadis itu berkencan seperti anak remaja. Chanyeol akan membuat rencana penembakan super romantis dan mengajak Baekhyun untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya.

Tentu saja itu hanya sekedar khayalannya saja. Pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah dua anak manusia yang tak terpisahkan.

Ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Dia mengangkatnya dan mulai berbicara. Chanyeol mengamati raut wajah Baekhyun. Keceriaan gadis itu perlahan lenyap. Dahinya mengkerut dan setiap kata yang diucapkannya mulai sarat akan rasa khawatir. Panggilan itu pun berakhir. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sendu.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit." Ucap gadis itu. Suaranya benar-benar sarat akan kesedihan. Rasanya Chanyeol jadi ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

"Ada apa?"

"Sehun. Dia cedera saat sedang berlatih. Pelatihnya berkata bahwa situasinya cukup serius." Baekhyun menjawab sembari berdiri. Gadis itu meraih tas tangannya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan raut bersalah. "Tidak apa kan kalau kau kembali ke perusahaan sendiri?"

Sejujurnya Chanyeol sangat ingin ikut dengan Baekhyun. Namun, apa daya? Chanyeol harus ke perusahaan dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Setidaknya dia bisa membantu Baekhyun untuk menyampaikan pada atasan bahwa gadis itu sedang tertimpa musibah. Yah… musibah. Musibah karena kekasih yang sangat dicintainya sedang terluka.

Meski mencoba untuk berbesar hati, Chanyeol tetap saja merasa sedikit merana.

…

Dua minggu kemudian Sehun sudah bisa kembali ke flat. Laki-laki itu terlihat menggunakan tongkat dan tampak sangat kesulitan. Baekhyun menjadi ekstra protektif dan selalu berada disamping anak itu. Tentu saja Chanyeol menjadi semakin cemburu.

Sebenarnya pasangan Baekhyun dan Sehun tidak pernah memadu kasih di flat mereka. Pasangan itu juga tidak pernah kedapatan sedang bercumbu mesra atau saling mencium dari bibir ke bibir. Terkadang hanya Sehun yang iseng mencium pipi Baekhyun, atau ketika dia akan berangkat maka sebagai ucapan perpisahan, dia akan mencium kening Baekhyun. Tidak lebih.

Harus Chanyeol akui kalau mereka berdua adalah pasangan sehat yang terlihat mengagumkan. Chanyeol sangat ingin berada di posisi Sehun. Tentu saja bisa mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari Byun Baekhyun adalah sebuah anugrah yang tak terkira. Menjadi sosok yang sangat disayang dan dimanja layaknya impian semu bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

Malam ini Chanyeol merasa sedikit bosan. Laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar keluar. Mungkin membeli beberapa kaleng bir dan meminumnya di taman terasa menyenangkan. Setidaknya Chanyeol cukup sadar diri untuk tidak meminum di flat. Ada Sehun yang meskipun terlihat dewasa, namun dia masih 19 tahun. Meskipun Chanyeol kerap kali kesal dan cemburu, Chanyeol tidak sekejam itu untuk merusak anak di bawah umur.

Ketika selesai membeli 3 kaleng bir di toserba terdekat, Chanyeol melewati sebuah taman. Dia sudah siap untuk duduk di bangku taman, namun matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah siluet. Seorang gadis berambut coklat dengan hoodie berwarna merah muda. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak asing.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol memanggil. Gadis yang sedari tadi hanya duduk sambil menunduk di ayunan taman itupun mendongak. Menatap sosok tinggi Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lemah. Yeah, lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari mendudukan dirinya di ayunan yang bersebelahan dengan Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mencari angin."

Ceklek.

Chanyeol membuka satu kaleng bir dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun. Setidaknya Chanyeol bersikap sopan untuk menawarkan minumannya. Baekhyun menerima dengan senang hati.

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Byun." Ucap Chanyeol ringan. Dia menyesap birnya sendiri.

"Haha… aku biasa saja Park."

"Kurasa tidak seperti itu. Mau bercerita?" Chanyeol ada di posisi sebagai pendengar. Yeah, meskipun kesempatan untuk menjadi kekasih sudah sangat mustahil, menjadi teman bukanlah hal yang buruk. Setidaknya Chanyeol bisa berada di sisi gadis itu dan mendengarkan keluh kesahnya. Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol menjadi cukup berguna kan?

"Aku hanya memikirkan Sehun."

Chanyeol mendengus. Apa Baekhyun sangat mencintai Sehun? Kenapa dia selalu memikirkan laki-laki itu. bahkan di kala sedih maupun senang.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol hanya bisa merespon singkat.

"Aku hanya merasa gagal. Terkadang aku merasa kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Aku begitu sibuk dan terkadang tidak memperhatikannya. Aku…" Baekhyun menunduk. Chanyeol melirik gadis itu iba. Kenapa dia menjadi terlihat sangat rapuh?

"Kau tidak gagal Baek. Mungkin ini terdengar bodoh. Aku bukan berniat memberikan motivasi atau menghiburmu. Tapi sungguh, di mataku kau tidak gagal."

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?"

"Kau selalu ada Baek. Kau sudah berusaha untuk ada disisinya. Itu bukan kegagalan." Ungkap Chanyeol. "Terkadang aku iri, aku juga ingin berada di posisi Sehun."

 _Mulut sialan—_ Chanyeol mengumpat. Dia terbawa suasana dan tanpa sadar mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

Chanyeol dapat menangkap bahwa bibir tipis Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman. "Gomawo."

"Eh?" Chanyeol tersentak.

"Terimakasih. Ucapanmu membuat aku merasa tenang. Yeah… sedikit."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Baek…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai Oh Sehun?"

Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit. Tidak begitu paham namun setelah berpikir beberapa saat, dia pun menjawab.

"Aku menyayanginya."

Sebuah jawaban yang terdengar cukup ambigu.

"Cinta?" Chanyeol sedikit melakukan konfirmasi.

"Bagaimana yah… Bukankah agak aneh kalau kata cinta disematkan pada hubungan kakak dan adik"

DUARRRRR

Bagaikan tersambar petir, Chanyeol menoleh dengan kaget dan berlebihan. Baekhyun tidak begitu paham dan memberikan ekspresi penuh tanya yang kentara. Perilaku Chanyeol cukup terlihat aneh baginya.

…

"HAHHAHAHAHHA… Aku tak percaya kalau kau percaya begitu saja. Kau bahkan tertipu sampai 3 bulan lamanya." Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak. Laki-laki itu mengabaikan fakta bahwa kakinya masih sedikit nyeri dan akan fatal jika dia bergerak dengan tidak hati-hati.

Chanyeol menggeram. Dia kesal. Jadi selama ini dia tertipu?

"Baekhyun adalah kakakku. Aku tidak serius saat bilang kalau dia kekasihku. Waktu itu aku hanya bercanda dan kupikir kau tidak akan percaya begitu saja. Yeahh, walaupun aku senang-senang saja bisa punya pacar secantik _noona_ -ku. Tapi _incest_ itu tidak baik kan?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Tidak bergeming.

"Marga kalian berbeda." gerutu Chanyeol.

"Cerita keluarga kami cukup rumit Park. Kami memiliki ayah yang berbeda. Setelah Eomma dan Ayah Baekhyun _noona_ bercerai, dengan membawa Baekhyun _noona,_ Eomma menikah lagi dengan ayahku hingga lahirlah aku. Sesungguhnya Eomma masih sangat mencintai suami lamanya. Baekhyun _noona_ juga masih berhubungan dengan ayahnya. Maka dari itu, meskipun hak asuh Baekhyun _noona_ jatuh pada Eomma, namun untuk menghargai dan melanjutkan ikatan ayah dan anak tersebut, marga Baekhyun _noona_ tidak berubah. Tetap Byun, bukan Oh." Sehun menjelaskan dengan santai. Dia meraih keripik pisang di atas meja dan mengunyahnya santai. Tanpa beban. Tanpa dosa. Tanpa rasa bersalah.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin mematahkan dagu lancip laki-laki itu. tentu saja jika dia tidak ingat bahwa Oh Sehun tetaplah kesayangan seorang Byun Baekhyun, dalam ikatan yang nyatanya adalah saudara.

"Kau menyukai _noona_ -ku kan." Cibir Sehun. Laki-laki itu tersenyum setan.

Chanyeol ingin menyangkal, namun juga ingin mengaku.

"Kau tidak akan semarah ini jika tidak suka pada _Noona_ ku." Lagi-lagi Sehun berucap. Wajahnya tersenyum penuh jenaka. Dia senang sekali bisa menggoda laki-laki yang jelas 4 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Karena kau sudah tahu, ku harap kau merahasiakannya."

"Waee…?"

Chanyeol mendelik. Apakah dia harus mendikte secara jelas agar makhluk albino ini paham dan tidak lagi menggodanya?

"Dasar laki-laki membosankan." Cibir Sehun. Chanyeol melirik tajam.

Mereka diam. Chanyeol sibuk berpikir. Sehun sibuk dengan keripik pisang.

"Mau ku beritahu sesuatu tidak?" Ujar Sehun main-main.

"Hm?"

"Kurasa _noona_ ku juga suka padamu. Yeahh…"

"Darimana—"

"Sehunnie, sudah malam. Kau harus tidur." Baekhyun muncul tiba-tiba. Dia menepuk tangan adiknya pelan ketika Sehun ingin mengambil cemilannya lagi. "Kajja"

"Baek…"

Mungkin Chanyeol mulai terbiasa. Bahkan dia mulai lancar menyebut nama panggilan Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Kau mau berkencan denganku?"—ini tidak sadar. Sungguh Chanyeol refleks.

Namun, refleks Chanyeol tersebut memberikan dampak yang berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Pipi gadis itu merona seketika. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah dan dengan tidak nyaman dia meremas pundak kokoh Sehun—sejak tadi dia memang sedang menyeret Sehun dengan menarik pundaknya.

"Hei hei hei… aku masih disini." Sehun berujar malas. Dengan sedikit kesulitan lelaki itu mengambil tongkatnya dan melangkah.

"Ah ya, _Noona_ jangan lupa janjimu. Kau akan mengajakku saat kau kencan kan." Sehun mengucapkannya tanpa beban lalu melangkah ke belokan menuju kamarnya. Sejak kakinya cedera, Pemilik flat dengan murah hati memberikannya kamar di lantai bawah.

"Kau dengar kan Park. Kalau kau ingin berkencan maka kita akan kencan bertiga. Dengan Sehun tentu saja." Ujar Baekhyun sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Chanyeol mengumpat dalam hati. Baiklah. Mungkin Sehun bukan saingannya dalam urusan percintaan. Namun, Sehun tetap saingan baginya. Saingan dalam merebutkan perhatian seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 _"Bocah sialan_ "

Dalam hati Chanyeol meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia harus cermat dan berhati-hati. Tentu saja dia sadar akan rintangannya di depan nanti. Menghadapi adik pengidap _brother complex_ —ini hanya dugaan Chanyeol saja—untuk bisa berkencan dengan sang kakak pasti bukan hal yang mudah.

Setidaknya Chanyeol akan berusaha. Yeah… Hwaiting! Park!

 **END**


End file.
